coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 2014
2014 was Coronation Street's 55th year. In charge of the programme were Executive producer Kieran Roberts and producer Stuart Blackburn. Episodes Main cast Storylines To be added Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Steve and Liz McDonald, Michelle Connor (until November), Tony Stewart (from October). *1 Coronation Street - Ken, Deirdre, Tracy and Amy Barlow, Rob Donovan (January to October), Peter Barlow (August only). *Audreys Salon flat (No.2a) - Maria Connor, Liam Connor Jr., Marcus Dent (until March). *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop. Norris Cole. *4 Coronation Street - Sally Webster and Tim Metcalfe, Sophie Webster, Maddie Heath (both until April). *5 Coronation Street - Chesney Brown and Sinead, Beth and Craig Tinker, Kirk Sutherland (Beth, Craig and Kirk from January onwards). Cilla Battersby-Brown (October to November). *6 Coronation Street - Owen Armstrong, Anna and Faye Windass (all until November). Katy Armstrong and Joseph Brown (both until June). Sharif, Yasmeen, Kal, Alya and Zeedan Nazir (all from December). *7 Coronation Street - Dev, Aadi and Asha Alahan. *8 Coronation Street - Gail McIntyre, David, Lily and Kylie Platt, Max Turner, Michael Rodwell '' (from December). *9 Coronation Street - Tyrone Dobbs, Ruby Soames, Fiz and Hope Stape. Kevin and Jack Webster ''(both March only). Luke Britton (from December). *Kabin flat (No.10a) - Rita Tanner. Dennis Tanner (until February) *11 Coronation Street - Eileen Grimshaw, Sean Tully, Jason Grimshaw (until September) and Todd Grimshaw (until September and from November). *12 Coronation Street - Julie Carp. Marcus Dent (March to July). *13 Coronation Street - Stella and Eva Price (both until April), Leanne Tilsley (until January), Gloria Price (until February). Kevin, Jack and Sophie Webster, Maddie Heath (all from April onwards) *Corner Shop flat (No15a) - Empty Rosamund Street *Bookies flat (No.19a) - Peter Barlow (until August), Carla Barlow (until October) and Simon Barlow (until April). Owen Armstrong, Anna, Faye and Gary Windass (all from November). Victoria Street *Jamila House flat (No.14a) - Kirk Sutherland, Beth and Craig Tinker (until January). *Street Cars flat (No.15a) - Lloyd Mullaney and Jenna Kamara (until August). Andrea Beckett (from August). *Roy's Rolls flat (No.16a) - Roy Cropper. Hayley Cropper (until January). *17a Victoria Street - Empty *Prima Doner flat (No.18a) - Leanne Tilsley, Eva Price and Simon Barlow (all from April), Jason Grimshaw (from September), Todd Grimshaw (September to October). *Builder's Yard flat (No.19a) - Tina McIntyre (until June). Steph Britton (from March onwards). Katy Armstrong and Joseph Brown (from June onwards). Victoria Court *8 Victoria Court - Nick Tilsley. Leanne Tilsley (January to April). *9 Victoria Court - Rob Donovan (until January). *12 Victoria Court - Carla Barlow (from October). Michelle Connor (from November). Others *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts. *28 Grayling Street - Izzy Armstrong and Jake Windass, Gary Windass (until November). *Motorhome - Mary Taylor. Unknown residence - Callum Logan. Awards and nominations BAFTA *Best Soap and Continuing Drama: Coronation Street (Winner) British Soap Awards *Best Actor - David Neilson (Winner) *Best Dramatic Performance - David Neilson (Winner) *Best Actress - Julie Hesmondhalgh (Winner) *Best On-Screen Partnership - Roy and Hayley Cropper (Winner) *Best Single Episode - Hayley's death (Episode 8305 (20th January 2014)) (Winner) *Best Storyline - Hayley's cancer(Winner) *Best Comedy Performance - Simon Gregson (Winner) *Sexiest Female - Michelle Keegan (Winner) *Best Soap - Coronation Street (Nomination) Freesat TV Awards *Best British Soap Coronation Street (Winner) TV Choice Awards *Best storyline - Hayley's cancer (Winner) Category:Year guides Category:Coronation Street year-by-year Category:2014